Racial Feats
The following page is for feats exclusive to certain races or groups of races. = Official Wizards of the Coast Races = Aarakocra Aasimar Bugbear Changeling Firbolg Guardian of the Forest Prerequisite: You must a Firbolg, 6th level When the forest is in danger, you are the one that comes to guard it, and the forest guards you back. * Your Wisdom score increases by 1, to a maximum of 20. * As a bonus action, you are able to use the druid class's Wild Shape feature, however instead of turning into a beast you are turned into an awakened tree (MM p.g. 317). You can stay in this form for a number of minutes equal to your level. Genasi Goblin Goliath Giant's Strength Prerequisite: You must be a Goliath The might of the ancient giants courses through your very being, enabling you to be stronger than other smaller races. * Your Strength score increases by 1, to a maximum of 20. * When you wield a versatile weapon in one hand, you still benefit from the increased damage. * You can grapple creatures that are one size larger than yourself. Hobgoblin Kenku Kobold Lizardfolk Minotaur Intimidating Presence Prerequisite: You must be a Minotaur The blood of your ancestral minotaurs, the ones written in legends, pulses through your veins, making you learn how to intimidate those who dare to defy you. * Your Charisma score increases by 1, to a maximum of 20. * You gain proficiency in Intimidation, if you did not have it already. * When you take the Attack action on your turn, you can replace one attack to try and frighten a foe. When you do so, choose one creature that you can see within 30 feet of you. If the creature can see or hear you, it must succeed on a Wisdom saving throw (DC equal to 8 + your proficiency bonus + your Charisma modifier) or be frightened of you until the start of your next turn. This effect ends if the creature ends its turn out of line of sight or more than 60 feet away from you. If the creature succeeds on its saving throw, you can't use this feature on that creature again for 24 hours. Orc Shifter Tabaxi Cat's Grace Prerequisite: You must be a Tabaxi Your feline body has allowed you to gain the grace of the acrobatic cat, letting you dodge far better than others could. * Your Dexterity score increases by 1, to a maximum of 20. * When you fail a Dexterity saving throw, you can choose to succeed, instead. After using this feature, you must take a long rest before doing so again. Feral Instincts Prerequisite: You must be a Tabaxi You have given into your ferality, allowing you to strike harder and use your agile body for your claws. * Your unarmed strikes now deal 1d6 slashing, instead of 1d4 slashing. * You can use Dexterity instead of Strength for the attack and damage rolls of your unarmed strikes. * You have a +1 bonus to attack and damage rolls with your unarmed strikes. Triton Warforged Firewall Prerequisite: You must be a Warforged Your body has re-activated a defense mechanism that was present in you ever since your construction, to allow you to fight back when you are harmed. * Your Constitution score increases by 1, to a maximum of 20. * As a reaction to being attacked by a creature within 5 feet of yourself, you can quickly activate a shocking barrier. You cast shocking grasp on that creature, and can cast it on any other creatures within 5 feet of yourself as part of the reaction. Your spellcasting modifier for this spell is Constitution. After using this feature, you must take a short or long rest before doing so again. Yuan-Ti Pureblood = Groups of Races = The following feats are for groups of races, instead of just one. These races may share a similar trait, such as Undead or Menacing, or they may be listed. Emboldened Undead Prerequisites: You must possess the Undead trait. Your power has brought you to the level of greater undead, granting you more abilities of their kin. * You are immune to necrotic damage. * You have advantage on saving throws against being turned. Forever Alive Prerequisites: You must possess the Undead trait. The magic that has brought you back to life keeps you living longer than lesser undead would. * Your Constitution score increases by 1, to a maximum of 20. * You have advantage on death saving throws.